You Only Live Once
by MaccaBea
Summary: The Doctor comes at random time at the Ponds house. But an unexpected thing is found among the household things...The past is revealed in both the Doctor and Rory. Two almost different pasts. That somehow meet in the timeline. Review! Slight AU!


_**A/N: Hi! Well, You know me. Well...know me more if you know my deviation. I like crack pairings! So I deliver you here, Some Doctor/Rory. Fluff added. Also, This is my first Doctor Who fanfic...So...Cheers!  
**_

The Doctor was crazy. Mad, you may even say. But one thing Rory knew, he liked him. Not that he was going to say anything to anyone. Oh heavens no! He was married, was his personal problem. He was indeed gay but he never let any of his friends of family members know. He was too attached by Amy and her doings that he sometimes forgot his own sexuality. Ehe. Friends could do that huh?

That evening in the Ponds resident, The Doctor had actually settled down to relax. Wow. Surprised the Ponds. He told them that he ate some over-ripe Gunk fruit. Didn't end well as he put it. But who knew if he was lying or not. He could just want to relax and not admit it. The planet...Plueo...Ploe...Phloe..However you say it, was a eary orange planet with this giant fruits, The Gunk Fruits. The world inhabited these weird blue misty people. They were friendly all the way around but if you would to pluck a fruit, They would call you their new king. He picked a over-ripe one...soooo it declares you...The Theft. Only the perftect fruits shall give you the King power. That got the Doctor to running out.

The story itself did seem funny to the Ponds, but they knew if they were their they would re-think that. Rory only studdered incoherently as the Doctor popped in. Not expecting that! Rory hurried into the dining room, which was where Amy was found, decorating the table. "Uhm...Doctor's here..." he frowned lightly. Amy's head stayed down and worked on the roses in the middle of the table. "Yes? And?..." Then she looked up. "Doctor does pop in the-" Thats when the Amy found herself startled by hands placed on her eyes. She squeeled only to stop and giggle. "Who is iiiiit?" The Doctor whined. "Uhm...I have no idea..." She played on. This only made Rory grumble, walking into his bedroom, let the two have a left alone homecoming from a week. They really had odd homecomings.

While they chatted, which took up about 1 hour, Rory sat at the edge of his...Their bed. He was thinking, just, thinking. He hadn't done that in a while. Why? He should do it more often. It might show how an utter failer he was. He did have a loving wife and to be baby, but the kids-and-wife-with-a-white-fence life seemed foreign. He should...Have it wild. The crazy love that lasted for days. But he had the soft romantic stuff that he- God he was nothing compared to him when he was a teen. He didn't want this life.

When he was a teen, he was gay that time. He had a wild boyfriend but he was geeky. He was picked on constantly for his sexuality. Not many in his school put up with him, beside his boyfriend. The boyfriend was his only. He never had one after college. He had washed the fantasy straight out of his mind. Wiped it off clean. Until a few days ago when he was pulling through his cabinet,s only to find a picture of him and his ex-boyfriend. Wow, he was that happy before? Now everyones seen everything. Well me anyway.

Rory could have let his mind wander as far and wide as ever, was it not the Doctor walking in on him. Amy seemed to be trying to start supper. it was already 5 P.M? Wow. The Doctor stumbled in with a chuckle and turned around from the door, facing to look out the door. "You wish you were there, though!" He let slide out, turning and then stopping. "Oh, Rory!" he smiled, looking around. He seemed not to mean in this room. "Oh...Sorry..." He nervously let out. He shrugged sat near him. "Well, I haven't talked to you, so Guess I could!" he spat nicely. The Doctor had no personla Space knowledge, did he? Figured.

Rory beamed up at him, frowning again. "Eh...Yea..." he lied. He wanted more time to think. Not talk. especially him. Of all the people. Amy! Why not her? He was too busy thinking about the Doctor. What is embarassing, Rory was known for thinking and then saying his thoughts out loud. One thing that was bad about not being popular in school. He let the gossip loose. Sometime sthe prissy girls would use him to see if her man was cheeting on her.

The Doctor smiled geedily. "So I heard the baby was fine hmm?" he asked, leaning lightly on the bed. He pulled a pillow or to prop on. He yawned. "Ah, Yes." he smiled lightly. A relief blew through him. Just small talk. God he liked it so at the moment. More than ever right now. But then after about 15 minutes of talking about what happened, the Doctor decided to walk about the room. He hadn't really been back in their bedroom in months. New things shown. Oh the horror. He was asking about the new things. One piece at a time. The picture! He didn't hide it. Oh god, Pray that he doesn't get into his draw- Wait ehe..He wouldn't it was his underwear-. Good Lord he did.

"Doctor! Must you!" he snapped and ran up to him, only to find him with a picture in his hand. Oh no. Come on! All this building up on him from months now piling on him. God. He was mentally kicking him in the crotch. Himself to be specific. The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, What's wrong. A embarrassing family pic is it?" He chuckled louder, looking at him. Then he did it. he lookes at the picture. He had a small serious face and then shock plastered. Oh my god. Why was he shocked? Was he that shocked to know Rory was gay? Wow. Didn't expect that. "Ro-Rory...Wait...This is you?" he pointed, looking back at him. "Y-yes so?" He choked. The Doctor saw them holding hands. "Wh-why are you that shocked?" he asked. He stood up from the bed taht he had sat on once again.

"Rory...Uhm...You and this boy.." he gestured. "Yea.." he Rory slipped out. The Doctor looked back once again with eyes widened. "Roland?" He asked slowly. Rory's eyes, that had slipped to the floor, flew up. "Wait-How do you know my nickname that my Boy-.." then It dawned on him. No. The Doctor couldn't he looked nothing-well he could regenerate. .. No wonder he liked him. He really was a real gay at times. He was staright mainly. But when it came to "John Smith" or how he called him, "Johnny Boy", He loved him. Flat out loved him. John had to leave when he was 18. The time things were about serious. John told him that he would return momentarily. A lie. He thought. He was the Doctor. The F-ing Doctor. The one he thought was just a fantasy love. No. It was his teen love. His one and only one he really and truely loved.

Now. They had to talk.


End file.
